NO mires Observa
by kattzz
Summary: Jasper se convierte en un dolor de cabeza cuando lo deja María, hace tantas locuras que sus padres lo envían al otro lado del mundo como castigo... Allá alguien lo cambia, aunque para lograr su felicidad debe perder algo muy valioso al igual que ella... Re-editado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola lectores…**_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo con esta historia, por sus review, sus favoritos y seguirla…**_

_**Yolanda**_

_**Blapagu**_

_**Mariees**_

_**LuCullenBlack**_

_**Mely1989**_

_**Perl Rose swan**_

_**AfroditaCullen**_

_**Luxangel10**_

_**Patito Pattz**_

_**Beky09**_

_**Alle'Orellana**_

_**Giul's CullenHale**_

_**PatyxCullen**_

_**Isabella Whitlock Hale**_

_**Nadeshiko19**_

_**MaLuB11**_

_**KiaKarzon7**_

_**Naydma**_

_** -de-Luna**_

_**Monica Cullen Whitlock**_

_**Anira Black**_

_**Fany-PH**_

_**Genesisg4**_

_**De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo…**_

_**He reditado un poco la historia para hacerla más amena, e corregido los HORRORES Orrograficos que tenia…**_

_**Espero les guste más que la primera publicación…**_

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Él es hijo único de una gran familia de empresarios, pero no cualquier grupo empresarial, no claro que no, debía ser uno de los más ricos de Europa para no decir que es el más rico, pero tiene un simple problema no es capas de apreciar los pequeños placeres que ofrece la vida. Después de arruinar la fiesta de compromiso de su prima, sus padres decidieron que ya es suficiente y necesitaban castigarlo, pero no cualquier castigo, ya no habrían escuelas militares, prohibirle usar el coche o su motos y tarjetas de crédito o debito, esos simples castigos se acabaron...

Él intento de mil maneras diferentes con su prima Charlotte y su mejor amigo Peter, el prometido de Charlotte, aunque eran de diferentes edades siempre se habían llevado muy bien y no habían tenido ningún problema…

Pero ya era suficiente de sus locuras, con tan solo diecisiete años era el dolor en el culo más grande que sus padres y demás familiares habían tenido que soportar en toda su vida.

Todos esto por culpa de su ex-novia María Del Castillo, ella lo destruyo iniciándolo en la vida loca de las drogas, el alcohol, carreras de autos y moto. Pero todo empeoro cuando terminaron convirtiéndolo en el dolor en culo que es hoy en día.

Sus padres decidieron mandarlo al otro lado del mundo solo con la que había sido su nana desde pequeño, a la única que respeta después de sus padres, claro que ese respeto no va más allá de las puertas de su casa, él fue enviado a Forks, Washington, en los EEUU, donde ellos eran menos conocidos públicamente y como ese es un pequeño pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades, y en verdad es muy difícil que se enteren de quien es él realmente.

Todos los documentos estaban en regla, no cambiaria su nombre o apellidos hay muchas personas con los mismo nombres y no realmente no importa.

En Forks, Katlyn su nana, se haría pasar por su abuela, los señores Whitlock compraron una casa cerca de la escuela para que apreciara la naturaleza y la verdad es que sus padres no le querían dar un coche, él no estaba nada contento con todo lo ocurrido pero que más podía hacer que aceptar el puto castigo que le han impuesto. La casa es pequeña, de dos pisos con dos habitaciones y un baño, una cocina y comedor allí mismo y una pequeña sala...

- Solo tengo que esperar los dos malditos años de mierda que le faltaban para terminar la puta escuela y después soy libre – dijo con más que falso entusiasmo a su padre antes de salir de viaje, lo que él no sabia es que todo se complicaría y de que manera...

Su llegada a Forks estaba más que avisada, siendo él y su nana la noticia del momento, como no si aquí no ocurre nada interesante. Claro que todos allí creían que los padres de él estaban muertos, de tantas historias que habían creado que no sabían que creer.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Puta mierda, estoy aquí encerrado en el puto culo del diablo por arruinar la fiesta de compromiso de Charlotte y Peter, lo siento por ellos que no soy suficiente para su mundo, pero que otra mierda tengo... Peter y Charlotte dijeron que me perdonaron, pero mis padres son un caso aparte y como ya había dicho estoy en un pueblo que se encuentra en el puto culo del diablo sin coche o mi moto, nada de tarjetas de crédito o la debito de mis ahorros, ni si quiera tengo buena ropa pues según mi madre tenia que encajar perfectamente entre _estas personas_...

Mis _adorados _padres solo mandan dinero suficiente para el mercado, los servicios y la escuela, nada para otras actividades...

Menos mal y no soy un adicto como tal, a las mal nacidas drogas o estaría completamente frito, intente conseguir algo al principio pero aquí no consigo nada…

Maldito pueblo de mierda.

Han pasado seis meses desde que estoy aquí en Forks, Katlyn mi nana que es mi segunda madre, me ha estado aconsejando pero que más da si soy el heredero quieran ellos o no del imperio de arquitectura y nueva tecnología Whitlock, sea como sea va a terminar en mis manos...

En este puto lugar solo hay tres familias con algo de prestigio si se podría decir; una son los Cullen Masen, conformada por el doctor Carlisle, el mejor neurocirujano, su esposa Esme y sus dos hijos Edward y Rosalie, ambos adoptados de mi misma edad; los McCarty Brandon, conformada por Andrés, que es un militar y su esposa Camila, que tiene una empresa de decoración de interiores en Seattle junto con Esme Cullen, ellos tiene dos hijos Alice y Emmett, son de mi misma edad, son mellizos aunque realmente no lo aparentan, el grande y lleno de músculos y ella pequeña y sencilla, y por ultimo Charlie Swan, no goza de grandes lujos pero gana muy bien siendo jefe de policía de este puto pueblucho.

En estos meses he tenido que soportar ser humillado como nunca en mi vida más de una vez por la puta de Alice y su mejor amiga la bruja de Rosalie, las dos juntas son un demonio, nadie en la escuela se me acerca no tengo ningún amigo primero no quiero y segundo todo el que se acerque a mi termina siendo _castigado_ por ese par de putas y sus queridos hermanos, todos los demás aprendieron a no acercarse a mí cuando Ángela lo intento...

_- Hola, soy Ángela – me saludo el segundo día de clases después del almuerzo que me toco clase con ella._

_- Hola, Ángela, soy Jasper – no le podía salir con grosería cuando no me había hecho nada, sí soy un maldito malnacido que solo respeta a las mujeres, aunque hay algunas que no se lo merezcan._

_Eso fue todo lo que hablamos ese día pero nos acercamos ya la estaba considerando una amiga aunque no lo quisiera en eso se iba convirtiendo, después del primer mes, pero viene la puta de Alice McCarty y quiere que sea su juguetico, por ser uno de los más guapos en la escuela y solo deberá estar con ella – ja si supiera, uno de los más guapos y cotizados en Europa del norte – conmigo nadie juega y no acepte su propuesta por ende me amenazó "cuídate Whitlock, tu no eres nadie y nadie se relaciona con nadie", al día siguiente todo empezó, ningún otro estudiante lo sabia, hasta el almuerzo, que me senté con Ángela y su novio Ben como lo estaba haciendo últimamente._

_- Valla, Whitlock te dije nadie le habla a nadie y tu eres nadie así que aléjate de todos los estudiantes, tu y tu abuela no son nadie, me imagino que viven de su pensión pobrecito – comenzó a insultarme y a amenazarme…_

_- Vamos Alice, eso es una tontería – le dije evitando ser grosero si lo hacia ella se quejaba con el director, este llamaba a la nana y esta a mis padres los cuales me quitarían algo más…_

_- Bueno eso ya lo veremos – Ella dijo, dando la vuelta ella y su partida de idiotas se alejaron, le conté a Ángela y Ben lo que había pasado, ellos no se preocuparon hasta el siguiente día, donde los dos se me acercaron y dijeron que no podían seguir hablando conmigo o despedirían a sus padres del trabajo..._

Eso quedo así, no he hablado con nadie de la escuela desde entonces y siempre hago los trabajos solo, pues la puta se las arreglo para que en cada clase que estoy no tenga compañero de trabajo...

He estado trabajando medio tiempo en una cafetería por cinco meses, para poder tener algo de dinero para mí, para comparar mis juegos de video, no se vivir sin ellos.

En la escuela he mantenido un buen promedio estos seis meses, si este lugar no hay con que divertirse que más puedo hacer así que más se podría hacer a parte que tampoco tengo compañero que haga el trabajo por mí, con las buenas notas vinieron las recompensas y hasta el momento solo va una pero de mucha utilidad, claro que me advirtieron que no podía dejar el trabajo o bajar el promedio o inmediatamente me la quitaban, una tarjeta de crédito con limite algo pequeño pero de mucha utilidad, comencé fue a comprar mis preciosos juegos para distraerme un poco en los tiempo libres. Ya estaba aburrido de ir a la Push en los pocos días soleados que hay aquí…

Ya estábamos de vacaciones y no me permitieron regresar a Europa o viajar como siempre lo hacia, así que no me quedo de otra que quedarme aquí con la nana, seguí trabajando en la cafetería pero ahora tiempo completo, para no aburrirme más de lo que ya estaba, claro que todos los días puntual a las tres y quince allí estaba Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Emmett para hacerme la vida imposible según ellos; solo dejen que salga de aquí para que vean…

Malditos idiotas...

Gracias a Dios o lo que sea, solo faltaban dos días para iniciar clase nuevamente… Allí fue cuando la vi, una morena de ojos chocolates bien bronceada en comparación con los pueblerinos, me acerque a tomarles la orden ya que estaban de mi lado y no del lado de Joseph y pude ver un poco de sorpresa en su hermoso rostro pero no dijo nada, solo me sonrió, y cuando hablo Dios, el canto glorioso de los ángeles.

Allí estaba ella con dos chicas de la Push, pero sé que ella no es de allá nunca la había visto por esos lugares. No pude hablar con ella el local estaba full, no me acuerdo de haber mirado su cuerpo que es lo primero en lo que me fijo al ver a una mujer, solo me acuerdo de sus hermosos ojos chocolates…

Pase todo el fin de semana pensando en ella, tanto que me inspiro para volver a tocar la guitarra y escribir una canción, todo eso hace mucho que no lo hacia, claro desde que empecé a salir con la puta loca de María, como me arrepiento de ellos todos los días, ese domingo como descansaba me fui para la Push para ver su la veía pero no pude ella no apareció…

Llego nuevamente el lunes, y sigo pensando en ella, creyendo que no la vería más y solo seria como un hermoso sueño. Mientras toda la atención de la escuela se dirige a la llegada de la hija de Charlie Swan que regresaba a vivir con él, no sabia que tenia una hija, pero bueno, me imagino que debe ser amiga de las brujas, solo me imagino otra como ellas y me hace temblar, malditas dejen que salga de aquí…

Ya todos estábamos sentados y la clase había iniciado ya llevaba unos diez minutos, cuando tocaron la puerta, el Sr McLarty abrió la puerta algo enojado, y todos los estudiantes estaban pendientes para ver quien es, para mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que la morena de ojos chocolate que estaba en al cafetería el sábado.

- Bueno señorita Swan, preséntese y tome asiento al lado del Sr Whitlock – dijo el profesor cuando la dejó pasar al salón y me señalo. Ella se puso enfrente de toda la clase, tomo una gran cantidad de aire y se sonrojo, todas las miradas del salón estaban puestas en ella y solo ella. Me fije en su cuerpo y Dios, se podría decir que es sexo con piernas. Llevaba unos vaqueros bien apretados ajustándose a cada curva de sus piernas kilométricas, un top morado muy pegado a su cintura que llega donde inicia su jean y unas botas estilo vaquero, con un tacón alto y el cabello en una coleta alta.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, odio que me digan Isabella así que llámenme solo Bella. Vendo de Phenix. – no dijo más nada dejando a todos los hombres – incluyéndome – con la boca abierta y a las mujeres soltando pequeños bufidos por lo bajo mientras ella se dirigió a sentarse en mi mesa.

- Hola Bella, soy Jasper – la salude estando algo nervioso. Solo espero que no sea como las mierdas brujas.

- Hee! Hola, tu eres él que trabaja en la cafetería – me ha comentado sonrojándose, y cuando vi sus ojos ellos reflejaban mucha curiosidad. Bueno al menos me reconoció.

- Si, trabaje allí todo el verano para poder comprar mis juegos de video – en su rostro se extendió una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer las únicas clases que tenían espacio libre a estas alturas del año de casualidad fueron las mías así que teníamos el mismo horario, ahora si les agradecería a las brujas por hacer que no tenga compañeros, y ahora Bella estaba en todas mis clases.

Para la hora del almuerzo Bella y yo éramos inseparables por decirlo así, ya habíamos comprado el almuerzo y me sorprendí mucho cuando Bella no siguió la tendencia de todas las chicas de comprar ensalada y frutas, ella se compro una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una salchicha con un refresco que no era de dieta, algo que con el cuerpazo que tiene parecería ilógico… ambos nos sentamos en mi aislada mesa, nadie más se sentaba allí o en las mesas más cercanas, ella me preguntó la razón y no sé por qué pero ya confiaba en ella; le conté todo lo que pasó con los Cullen y los McCarty durante los primeros meses cuando llegue y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su charla iba de lo más de bien hasta que ellas aparecieron.

- Valla Isabella, tanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo Alice saltando como si terminara de recibir un nuevo regalo.

- Oh! Alice si que ha pasado el tiempo – Dijo Bella con tanto sarcasmo en su tono.

- Isabella que hermosa te haz vuelto, por que te sientas con este mediocre, vamos siéntate con nosotros, tenemos una charla pendiente – a dicho Edward al verme a mi.

- Hay ya por favor dejen sus estupideces que no le quedan bien si mal no recuerdo ustedes a mí no me quieren ver ni en pintura o ya se les olvido – Dijo Bella haciendo muecas de disgustos.

- Vamos Isabella, sabes que fue por la forma en que te vestías – estaba diciendo la puta rubia mientras escaneaba con su mirada la ropa que tiene puesta Bella – pero mírate ahora solo vestida con una de las mejores marcas de ropa de Phenix y del país, ropa de la casa de moda Dwyer ¿Quién lo creería? – cuando termino de hablar pude ver la expresión de Bella y no es nada buena que digamos y de verdad para ser una chica pequeña que se ve más que delicada.

- Puta mierda, todos ustedes son un montón de mierda que no valen la pena, ahora ábranse de aquí o se les olvido la orden de restricción Cullen – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mirando directamente a Rosalie, todos ellos quedaron mirando a Bella como si le había crecido otra cabeza, pero no dijeron nada más y se alejaron…

La conversación con Bella siguió como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, solo que ella se notaba muy tensa a medida que pasaba el resto del día…

Así fueron pasando las semanas, todos los trabajos los realizaban con Bella, siempre lo hacíamos en su casa, la primera vez que llegue me sorprendió mucho lo que encontré, una Bella vestida con un sweater grande y sudadera enorme que no parecía que fuera de ella, quede con la boca abierta cuando la vi, nada que ver con la chica glamurosa y sofisticada que va ha la escuela, ese día me conto el problema que tubo con los Cullen y los McCarty hace tres años y Dios los esconda de mi si no quiere que ocurra una desgracia cuando recupere lo que en verdad soy y hare que paguen por todo lo que le hicieron a mi niña…

Pasaron tres meses más y ahora agradezco a mis padres por mandarme a este infierno de pueblo que se ha convertido en mi nuevo cielo, si he encontrado el amor nuevamente, y ella es única, no se guarda las cosas para ella siempre dice lo que piensa sin importar quien es, es muy buena estudiante, con ella como mi compañero mis notas han mejorado notablemente algo que agradezco, mis padres se han sorprendido por mi buen rendimiento académico y mi comportamiento tanto que el limite de la tarjeta de crédito a aumentado hasta mil dólares, aunque con este tiempo el dinero a perdido el valor que le daba anteriormente, ya no significa nada para mi. Mi padre me había mandado un coche, no nuevo uno viejo usado, pero por mi estaba bien, Bella todavía no sabia del coche, siempre iba caminando a todas partes, todo esta cerca. Hoy le voy a pedir a Bella que sea mi novia, solo espero que acepte…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella (POV)**_

Hace más de tres meses mi madre Renée y su nuevo esposo Phil Dwyer, se fueron de luna de mil por toda Europa y a mi me toco venir a vivir con mi padre Charlie, pensé que todo se saldría de quicio por los Cullen pero gracias a Jasper todo marchaba bien, tenia a mi mejor amigo, otra de las victimas de los malnacido de los Cullen y los McCarty, aunque sus padres son muy buenas personas ellos no son muy posesivos y materialistas, Edward es el peor de todos, desde que llegue nuevamente a Forks a estado obsesionado con mi cambio de imagen… Pero como olvidar lo que me hicieron los muy desgraciados…

_Estaba de paseo en la Push con mi padre, como todos los años siempre venia de vacaciones para pasar con él un tiempo de padre e hija, cuando los conocí hace cuatro años nos hicimos amigos, y pasamos gran tiempo con ellos ya que Charlie me dejaba al cuidado de Esme o Camila la madre de ellos…_

_Al año siguiente regrese más feliz que nunca por que ya tenía amigos, cuando los visite todos ellos estaban juntos, me saludaron como si nada, a medida que paso el verano se convirtió en Barbie Bella de Alice, para final del verano ellos hicieron una fiesta donde me pusieron un feo vestido y maquillaje todo choreado, según ellos era una fiesta de disfraces, la más grande de las mentiras, me humillaron públicamente por no tener suficiente dinero y no poder comprar ropa como ellas y Edward casi me mata, me empujo por las escaleras y se me partió el brazo y tuve muchas contusiones en la cabeza, Charlie se entero de todo y él tiene una orden de restricción…_

_Me devolví a Phenix donde mi mamá me ayudo a superar ese trauma, así lo considero ella, y más por que mi madre era y sigue siendo una de las diseñadoras más reconocidas solo que no nos gusta llamar la atención y somos gente sencilla…_

Me la he pasado muy bien estos meses con Jasper es muy caballeroso y todo ese cuento, pero no le gusta hablar de su familia, bueno a nadie, solo me ha dicho que lo mandaron aquí con su abuela, pero nada más, sé que lo pone muy triste hablar de todo eso y él mismo me contara cuando él quiera…

No se en que momento paso, pero paso me enamore de mi mejor amigo sin darme cuenta…

No se como pudo pasar esto pero no quiero sufrir por que el solo me quiera como a una amiga y nada más…

Hoy me invito a cenar en Seattle, como recompensa de sacar 10 en un trabajo de literatura, Charlie estaba feliz por que sea amiga de Jasper, según Charlie Jasper es el único chico de por aquí que no le ha causado ningún tipo de problemas…

Ya eran casi las seis y Jasper nada que aparece, fue entonces que escuche el sonido de un coche acercándose a la casa, un viejo Cadillac en muy buen estado, se detuvo frente a la casa, pero no podía ver al conductor, el auto tiene los vidrios polarizados y fue entonces cuando se bajo un chico de pelo rubio, todavía no lo había reconocido hasta que se quito los lentes oscuros que traía puesto y pude ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, era Jasper.

- Hola Bella, lamento la demora, mi abuela me regreso el coche – me dijo muy entusiasmado

- Hola Jazz – le conteste.

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Bella llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes hasta la rodilla y unas botas de cueros hasta los tobillos con un tacón con más de 10 cm de color negro, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y el cabello recogido en un moño alto. Jasper una camisa blanca manga larga recogida hasta los codos, un jean negro algo apretado, pero le queda de maravilla y unos zapatos de vestir negros.

Ninguno dijo nada de las vestimentas del otro por pena, ambos subieron al viejo Cadillac y fueron rumbo a Seattle, Jasper estaba muy nervioso pensando en los que pasaría si ella le dice que no quiere ser su novia, en todo el tiempo que perdió y desperdicio intentando olvidar a María, y a la vez asiéndole daño sus seres más queridos…

Ella mientras tanto estaba un poco más tranquila pensando en todo lo que ha vivido para poder llegar a donde esta, pensando que se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo y no quiere perderlo de su vida por nada del mundo…

Jasper más que nada quería que todo saliera bien, había hecho una reserva en uno de los restaurantes más aclamados de Seattle y para poder conseguirlo tubo que pedirle ayuda a su padre aunque no quisiera, todo sea por ella.

Bella estaba sorprendida, estaban ingresando a la E. Madison de Seattle, donde se encontraban los mejores restaurantes, ella pensó que irían de paso pero no, para su sorpresa Jasper se detuvo no en cualquier restaurante, no tenia que ser el mejor.

- Jasper que hacemos aquí – pregunto Bella mientras señalaba el cartel donde esta el nombre del restaurante _Rover's_

- Vamos nena, no te enojes había una cancelación y la tome además tengo dinero extra del que me mandan mis padres – le dijo poniendo la carita del gato de shrek, claro que ella no le decía que no cuando la ponía. A demás que se sorprendió cuando la llamo nena, desde que se conocen él nunca la había llamado así, ella termino sonrojándose ante esto.

- Esta bien Whitlock, espero que no terminemos lavando los platos – le dijo ella con una sonrisa y en tono de broma.

- Veras que no y te la pasaras muy bien – él salió del auto, dio la vuelta y la ayudo a salir. El maître, los llevo a una mesa para dos en una de las partes más privadas del restaurante.

Después de Bella protestar por los precios y él calmarla que no pasaría nada que todo estaba cubierto la convenció de ordenar, tomaron vino _Oporto Moscatel Galego Branco_, el favorito de Jasper – pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado sin haberlo tomado – acompañado con unos canapé de queso como entrada, como primer plato ella pidió _crudités_ y él un _Pâté Lorrain_, como plato principal ambos pidieron_ pechuga de pato asado con puré de manzana y salsa de mostaza Dijon_, comieron tranquilos y no hicieron mucha conversación, antes de pedir el postre, estaban tomando una copa de vino…

- Bella – la llamo para obtener toda su atención – sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco y en este corto tiempo has llegado a ocupar un espacio muy especial en mi corazón – hizo una pausa, no sabia como continuar, tomo una gran cantidad de aire y continuo con lo que le estaba diciendo el corazón – no importa lo que me digas siempre serás mi amiga – la miro directamente a los ojos y vio que esta con los ojos aguados, decidió que lo dejaría pasar – Isabella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto. Bella estaba tan contenta que no hallaba las palabras para decirle que ella siente lo mismo por él, de la emoción se le escaparon varias lagrimas, al verlas Jasper se asusto, la tomo de las manos. Mientras a él se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

- Bella, cariño no llores, como te dije si no sientes lo mis – no pudo continuar, unos pequeños dedos se posaron sobre sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

- Jazz, no son lagrimas de tristeza o remordimiento, son de alegría, sabes en este tiempo también me he enamorado de ti y si, si quiero ser tu novia – le contesto alegremente, él se levanto de su silla y le dio un casto beso en los labios algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jasper pidió un Crème brûlée con frambuesas y moras, para compartirlo como la pareja de enamorados que son. Al terminar Jasper pago la cuenta sin dejar que Bella la vea, pues si se da cuenta de lo que gasto lo mata, ella es tan sencilla, no le gusta que los demás gasten dinero en ella, cuando pueden usarlo para otras cosas…

Al otro lado del restaurante se encontraba la familia Cullen y la familia McCarty disfrutando de sus reuniones de los viernes, a parte que estaban celebrando que Emmett y Rosalie se hicieron novios y ambas familias están muy felices por esta unión. Cuando vieron a una feliz pareja salir de la zona más exclusiva del restaurante, tanto Alice y Rosalie quedaron con la boca abierta al reconocerlos, Jasper y Bella iban hacia la salida abrazados y mirándose con tanto amor, pero eso a ellas casi ni les importo lo que si les importo fue que salieron de la zona exclusiva donde ni ellos se daban el lujo de ir por la alta cantidad de dinero por reservarla.

Edward mientras tanto estaba que botaba humo por los oídos, él se había obsesionado con la nueva Bella y sobre todo por el cuerpazo que se manda.

Tanto Alice como Rosalie pidieron permiso para ir al tocador, claro como una escusa para poder averiguar lo que querían, no alcanzaron a llegar a Jasper y Bella, solo los vieron subiendo a un coche y no cualquier coche un Cadillac de edición limitada en muy buen estado – al parecer Jasper no sabe mucho de autos, bueno no tanto como Rosalie – ellas un poco decepcionadas por no averiguar nada inmediatamente, de pronto al ir entrando Alice dirige su vista al maître y le hace señas a Rosalie para que la siga.

- Buenas noches señor – le dice muy amablemente, aunque ella sabe que puede conseguir lo que quiera.

- Buenas tardes señorita en que la puedo ayudar – le ha contestado el hombre

- Señor, vera hace poco salieron del restaurante unos amigos de nosotras y teníamos una reserva a nombre de Jasper Whitlock – él maître revisa las reserva

- Lo lamento señoritas pero no hay ninguna reserva nombre de su amigo – les a contestado, ellas se sorprenden dieron un poco más.

- Pero no hay reserva a nombre de ningún Whitlock – se queja Alice, el maître vuelve a revisar.

- A si señorita, hay una reserva a nombre de los señores Andrew y Anastasia Whitlock, en la parte de privados, pero la reserva solo es para dos personas – termino por decir el maître, ellas se alejaron de nuevo a su mesa, terminaron la cena y se marcharon. Alice se quedaría en casa de Rosalie para ver que harían para averiguar como llegaron ellos dos a la parte privada del restaurante más prestigioso de Seattle…

Jasper y Bella llegaron a Forks y se dirigieron directo a la casa Swan para hablar con Charlie sobre su noviazgo, ambos estaban nervioso por como reaccionaria Charlie, pero para su sorpresa lo tomo muy bien y les pidió que se cuiden en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra…

El tiempo se paso volado ya estaban por terminar el año escolar Bella había hablado con su mamá que ya había regresado de su luna de miel hace unas semanas para poder terminar la escuela en Forks y Jasper hablo con sus padres sobre terminar en Forks y ellos estuvieron más que felices su único hijo había enderezado el rumbo de su vida para el buen camino así que le concedieron esa petición.

En todo este tiempo Bella y Jasper han disfrutado a decir no más de su relación, claro que paso a otro nivel después del segundo mes, pero ambos se mantenían felices, fue la primera vez que Bella tubo relaciones e hizo el amor y fue la primera vez que Jasper hizo el amor realmente, ambos se sentían dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro. Jasper iría a visitar una semana a sus padres en las vacaciones después del baile y le contaría todo de Bella y lo feliz que lo hace y como lo ha ayudado sin saber a no ser ese chico materialista que llego a Forks hace casi un año…

Charlie y Katlyn hablan regularmente y ambos están felices por la relación que tienen estos jóvenes; Katlyn por petición de Jasper no le ha dicho nada a su familia pero lo ha apoyado en todo. Ella recuerda que cuando llego a casa después de la cena estaba más feliz que nunca y su felicidad no ha disminuido ni un céntimo al igual que su promedio escolar va aumentando cada vez más; ella también recuerda lo cuando cumplieron el primer mes Jasper le compro una docena de rosas rojas y blancas, un regalo sencillo pero muy lindo y tierno…

Alice y Rosalie habían convencido a sus hermanos para que las apoyaran en buscar información sobre Andrew y Anastasia Whitlock, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada que les sirviera, pues las únicas personas con ese nombre estaban al otro lado del mundo en Inglaterra y no se paraban por esos lados de los EEUU.

Alice se encapricho más con Jasper hasta el punto de creer que esta enamorada de él y convenció a Edward para que la ayudara a terminar esa relación así él se quedaría con Isabella y ella con Jasper…

El plan ya estaba armado para el día de la fiesta de graduación, solo tenían que ponerlo en marcha y todo estaría solucionado…

Jasper y Bella sacaron el mejor promedio del curso, lo cual hizo que Rosalie y Alice más furiosa todavía, Rosalie en ultimo momento se había unido a su hermano y a su cuñada, claro que Emmett no sabe nada o los acusaría, él o iría en contra de dos personas que se aman…

Finalmente llego el día de la fiesta, Jasper asistiría con su hermosa novia, la fue a recoger en su auto a eso de las 8 para llevarla al gimnasio de la escuela, que es donde se celebra el baile. Ella estaba más que hermosa, su madre le había mandado un traje de su última colección que no estaba todavía a la venta, con esto también le incluyo los accesorios necesarios para completar el look. El vestido estilo extraple muy ceñido a su cuerpo hasta las caderas donde se abre formando una campana hasta las rodillas, el vestidos es de color azul zafiro y los zapatos de vestir negros con tacón de 15 cm, los otros accesorios también eran de color negro, llevaba un ligero maquillaje con azules y negros. Jasper llevaba pantalón y zapatos de vestir negros y una camisa manga larga azul rey recogida hasta los codos.

Llegaron al gimnasio y se la pasaron de maravilla, Jasper volvió ha hablar con Ben y Ángela, los cuatro estaban muy contentos con su amistad. De pronto a Bella le traen un papelito de su amiga Jessica para que la ayude que no confía en nadie más…

Bella le dice a Jasper que va ha hablar con Jessica que regresa pronto, se despidieron con un rose de sus labios; Jasper siguió hablando con Ángela y Ben, una hora más tarde ven a Jessica como si nada, pero Jasper no encuentra a Bella por ningún lado. Jasper se acerca a Jessica, teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

- Hola Jessica, como haz estado – le pregunto Jasper, intentando verse tranquilo.

- Oh! Jasper, bien y tú y a Bella donde la dejaste – le termina diciendo Jessica, Jasper entra como en estado de shock que confirma su mal presentimiento, algo le paso a Isabella.

- Jessica, tú le mandasteis un papel para que fuera a hablar contigo que era urgente – Le dijo, creyendo que le estaba jugando una broma. Y esperando que sea así, aunque algo le dice que ella esta mal que lo necesita…

- No, para nada acabo de llegar, no estaba segura que si venia o no, no he hablado con Bella desde ayer en la clase para el ultimo parcial – le ha contestado, el miedo de Jasper sube infinidades, sale corriendo hasta donde esta Ben y le cuenta lo que pasó, Jessica esta detrás de ellos, comienzan a buscarla por todo el lugar pero no la encuentran, decidieron entrar a la parte de las aulas para ver si esta por allí, ya había pasado media hora más y nada que la encontraban solo faltaba revisar los baños cerca de la cafetería, al entrar en ellos los cuatro se quedaron paralizados con lo que vieron, allí estaba Bella tendida en el suelo del baño con todo su traje desgarrado, con dos charcos de sangre, uno entre sus piernas y otro alrededor de su cabeza, Jasper sale de su estado de shock y se quita la camisa y se la coloca para cubrirla, la toma entre brazos y se dirige a su coche, para llevarla al hospital.

Ya llegando a su coche ella murmuro algo que le partiría el alma más de lo que ya la tenía "_Edward… no… Edward… por favor… no lo hagas… no_" fue lo único que dijo, Ángela y Jesica se subieron a la parte de atrás del coche de Jasper con Bella para sostenerla, pero ellas no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que Bella había dicho, Ben subió en el asiento de copiloto.

Casi llegando al hospital, allí Jasper se acordó que el papá de Edward es el medico del hospital de Forks y la gran mayoría de los médicos y habitantes de allí lo apoyarían, y solo hay alguien que puede ayudarlo, así que tomo su teléfono y la llamo.

- Hola mi niño… – no la dejó continuar

- Mamá, dime que cerca de Forks hay un medico de tu entera confianza – le dijo.

- Mi niño que te pasó… – su madre sonaba tan preocupada como él, pero él no la dejó continuar no tenia cabeza para eso ahora

- Mamá, es urgente por favor. – le rogo.

- Jasper, en Seattle esta Camyl Herrera, ella tiene el helicóptero de la compañía pues estamos haciendo campaña…

- Mamá hablamos más tarde que tengo que llegar al hospital y por favor llama a Camyl que es urgente. – menos mal y Camyl esta cerca ella siempre ha sido como de la familia. Estaba pensando el joven Whitlock


	3. Chapter 3

Ángela, Jesica y Ben se sorprendió que Jasper llamara a otro medico y más que hablara con su madre, pues según tenia entendido él estaba solo con su abuela. Llegaron al hospital en 10 minutos, solo otros 15 más y el helicóptero estaría aquí, en la sala de urgencia gracias a Dios y no estaba el doctor Cullen, si no otro medico, Jasper llamo a Charlie y le conto la situación de su hija, como la encontró y todo, también le dijo que necesitaban hablar en privado de otros asuntos…

Charlie llego rápidamente al hospital con el corazón en la mano, prácticamente, Jasper le explico mejor lo que había pasado y Charlie se tranquilizo un poco los dos se sentaron en la sala de espera hasta que le dieran alguna noticia…

Ya habían pasado los 15 minutos y se escucho perfectamente el aterrizaje del helicóptero en la azotea del hospital, en menos de 3 minutos Camyl estaba hablando con Jasper.

- Jasper, corazón que pasó – le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba, Charlie se sorprendió al ver como lo trata.

- Camyl, a mi novia la atacaron… en el baile y… y creo que es… que la violaron – lo último lo dijo en un susurro, para que Charlie no escuchara, Camyl tomo una gran cantidad de aire ante esa información. Sus demás acompañantes solo veían la interacción que tenían estos dos sin decir una palabra.

- Bien, Jasper, cálmate y llévame con el doctor que la esta atendiendo – así lo hizo pero por su mejillas no dejaban de correr las lagrimas, Camyl es una de las doctoras más reconocidas en EEUU he Inglaterra – A y Jasper llama a Anastasia esta muy preocupada y explícale todo.

El doctor Jefferson que estaba atendiendo a Bella, se sorprendió por que una de las grandes eminencias de la medicina estaba en Forks y por un caso tan simple. Él prácticamente no había hecho nada para ayudarla, cuando Camyl la vio se le partió el corazón, en la cara tenia dos golpes del lado derecho que se le estaba hinchando más, el labio partido, y pudo observar que la estaban suturando del lado izquierdo de la cabeza cerca de la oreja.

Camyl tomo el caso en sus manos y tomo las muestras necesarias de sangre, cuando reviso sus genitales todavía estaba sangrando lo que la sorprendió, pues no es normal, entre las pruebas que mando a realizar estaba la de embarazo y una ecografía de abdomen total…

Jasper llamó nuevamente a su madre y le conto lo ocurrido, incluyendo lo que ella había susurrado, su madre estaba muy preocupada, solo dijo al terminar la llamada que salían inmediatamente para Forks…

Los otros tres acompañantes, estaban allí sin saber que hacer o que decir, se acercaron a Jasper y le preguntaron de su madre y este solo les contesto "_no crean todo lo que dicen por allí_" y se marcho a donde estaba Charlie.

Bella nada que despertaba, ya habían pasado tres horas y ella nada que despertaba los demás chicos ya se habían marchado solo quedaba Jasper, Charlie y la nana Katlyn, Camyl ya tenia todos los resultado, había encontrado semen y saliva en algunas partes del cuerpo de Bella donde dos de las tres muestras de saliva son de mujeres y la ultima compagina con la muestra de semen, las radiografías mostraron la decima y undécima costillas derechas fisuradas, en las muestras de sangre se confirmo que estaba embarazada, en la ecografía se mostro que había un producto de no más de dos meses, en el examen físico de los genitales se demostró que hubo penetración forzada.

Camyl se sorprendió muchísimo, pero antes de confirmar la violación tomara las muestras de fluidos de Jasper para compararla con las muestras de semen y saliva del hombre. Jasper no puso resistencia cuando Camyl le tomo las muestras. Él solo estaba preocupado por _su Bella_.

Una hora más tarde ya tenia todo listo incluso las comparaciones de las muestras que resulto dar negativo. Camyl fue a la sala de espera y allí encontró a Jasper, Katlyn y un policía.

- Jasper – Camyl llama su atención él inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó a Camyl trayendo consigo al policía y Katlyn.

- Mira Camyl, él es Charlie Swan el padre de Bella – ambos se dieron la mano sin decir nada más.

- Señor Swan y Jasper, lamento decirles que Isabella tuvo un aborto, el feto tenia dos meses aproximadamente – Ambos entraron en shock – el aborto se produjo por un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, y todo eso se complico por que la violaron, ya hice todas las pruebas necesarias y todas dieron positivo.

- MALDITO DESGRACIADO LO VOY A MATAR, MATO A MI HIJO – comenzó a gritar Jasper golpeando fuertemente la pared, Charlie todavía estaba en shock y no comprendía a quien iban dirigidas las amenazas. Katlyn no podía contener el llanto, pensando en lo que paso Bella y más por la perdida de un niño, el heredero de toda una gran familia…

- Jasper tranquilízate, tienes idea de quien lo hizo – en ese momento Charlie se giro bruscamente hacia él. Pero Jasper no le dijo absolutamente nada.

- Maldición Jasper habla quien le hizo eso a mi nena, a parte que la violo también mato a mi nieto, habla de una puta mierda quien f – Charlie no pudo decir nada más, se cayo desmayado agarrándose el pecho en ese preciso momento, Camyl lo atendió de inmediato, finalizar los exámenes se comprobó que tubo un infarto, por la emociones fuertes…

Por petición de Jasper a Charlie lo colocaron en la misma habitación privada que a Bella, ya habían pasado más de doce horas Bella estaba ingresada, y Jasper no se había movido de allí, Katlyn fue a descansar y prepararle algo de comer a Jasper, Bella había ingresado en estado de coma y Charlie todavía no despertaba después del ataque del infarto…

En la mañana en el cambio de turno Carlisle Cullen se entero de que Charlie y su hija Isabella estaban en el hospital, aunque nadie le había avisado de lo sucedido, se acercó al cuarto para ver como estaban, para su sorpresa todo el personal del hospital tenia restringido el paso, a él no le importo ese hombre es su amigo desde que llegaron a Forks y aria cualquier cosa por él.

Carlisle entro en la habitación, cuando Jasper lo vio lo insulto y le advirtió que se mantenga alejado de los Swan, Carlisle no entendía nada de lo había dicho acerca de que todo era su culpa y la de su familia, Camyl venia a revisar a sus pacientes cuando escucho los gritos, al entrar en la sala vio a Jasper como nunca lo había visto, incluso mucho peor que cuando María lo dejo, Camyl le pidió al medico que saliera que esta sala estaba restringida para el personal del hospital, ambos salieron.

- Disculpe las molestias que causo Jasper pero esta pasando por un muy mal momento por lo que le paso a su novia y a al padre de ella. – Camyl le decía amablemente.

- No se preocupe, soy Carlisle Cullen – se presento él, allí ella entendía los motivos de Jasper, este hombre es el padrastro del agresor de su novia, la mirada amable de Camyl cambio drásticamente a una de indignada algo que confundía más a Carlisle.

- Mucho gusto, soy Camyl Herrera, amiga personal de la familia de Jasper, si no es mucha molestia manténgase alejado de mis pacientes – le contesto ella, sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más, él también estaba sorprendido, ella es una eminencia en varios campos de la medicina y estaba aquí por la familia Swan gracias a Jasper, se cuestiono él.

Cuando se dirigía a su consultorio intento pedir las historias de los Swan pero todo estaba restringido y la enfermera le dijo que estaban pagando una gran cantidad de dinero por mantenerlo así. Y nadie del hospital sabía lo que tenían, ni el doctor Jefferson que había a tendido a Isabella lo sabia.

Casi al finalizar su turno a las veinte horas, Edward y su ahijada Alice lo estaban esperando en su consultorio ya que Alice se quedaría con ellos el día de hoy, antes de salir decidió hablar con ellos de lo que le paso a los Swan, estaban tan concentrados hablando que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora, salieron de su conversación al escuchar un helicóptero descendiendo en el techo del hospital lo cual es sumamente raro teniendo en cuenta que están en Forks uno de los pueblos más alejados y fríos de los EEUU

Cinco minutos después se escucharon muchos pasos para lo que hay normalmente en el hospital en esos momento, los tres salieron y vieron a una gran cantidad de hombres vestidos de traje e intercomunicadores de última generación, lo único que escucharon todos fue "despejado", poco después sintieron que desciende un segundo helicóptero, Carlisle le pregunto a un enfermera que pasaba por allí que había ocurrido y quienes eran estas personas pero ella no sabia lo que pasaba, en eso vio a Camyl corriendo en dirección al cuarto de los Swan, él los siguió para ver que pasaba pues podía que había una emergencia con ellos y necesitara ayuda, al igual que Edward y Alice lo siguieron a él.

Al llegar allí vieron a una pareja entre los cuarenta y pocos y los cincuenta y muchos, Carlisle no los conocía y nunca los había visto en Forks ni en las noticias pero se dio cuenta que son gente realmente importante, se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Edward y Alice con la boca abierta, ellos solo murmuraron "_son Andrew y Anastasia Whitlock_", Carlisle se voltio a mirar, y vio a Jasper abrazados de la mujer y se veía peor que esta mañana. Al igual que escucho susurrarle mamá a la mujer…

Camyl apenas recibió el mensaje de Anastasia, que ya estaban allí salió corriendo para la habitación de los Swan, al llegar los espero, se saludaron y explico un poco más de toda la situación, lo de la violación de la novia de su hijo y el infarto que tuvo su padre cuando se entero, más no le conto del aborto, eso es solo asunto de Jasper.

Camyl llamo a Jasper, que al salir abrazo inmediatamente a su madre. Ellos al verlo tan destrozado temían lo peor, esta peor que cuando lo dejó María.

- Mamá, la violaron, mamá la violaron – dijo varias veces más – mamá ella estaba embarazada de dos meses, mamá y le dieron un golpe muy fuerte y lo perdió, ese hijo de puta hizo que abortara a mi niño – Jasper estaba tan destrozado, sus padres no sabían que hacer con todo el dolor que demostraba su único hijo, al igual que los destrozo a ellos saber que hubieran tenido un nieto, a ellos no les importaba que fueran demasiado jóvenes de todos modos tenían los recursos para apoyarlos.

Carlisle, Edward y Alice, escucharon todo lo que dijo Jasper, Edward y Alice se asustaron inmediatamente no solo por la violación de Bella si no por provocar un aborto. Ellos soltaron un gemido de disgusto por lo que dijo Jasper, en ese momento Jasper suelta a su madre, ella esta llorando y se abraza a su esposo Andrew, Jasper ve a Edward y ve todo rojo tiene ganas de golpearlo hasta que se muera pero sabe perfectamente que no lo puede hacer o agravara la situación en la que se encuentran, así que solo opta por insultarlo.

- MALDITO DESGRACIADO CULLEN, VIOLASTE A MI NOVIA A LA MADRE DE MI HIJO Y LO MATASTE Y TE VAS A HUNDIR CULLEN ME ENCARGARE DE ESO TE LO JURO – todos los presentes quedaron asombrados unos por no saber quien era él muchacho al que le gritaba y otros por no saber a ciencia es cierta si eso era verdad, Jasper dio media vuelta y entro al cuarto tirando la puerta.

Ellos no conocían al verdadero Jasper que cuando se le mete un tema a la cabeza es difícil que salga y si quiere venganza la obtendrá a como de lugar…

En la habitación Jasper se acercó a la cama de Bella la tomo por la mano y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de amor y pidiéndole que se despierte que él la necesita…

- Camyl que fue eso – exigió Andrew, ella tomo un soltó una gran cantidad de aire y le explico lo que le dijo Jasper acerca de lo que había susurrado Bella antes de caer completamente inconsciente, las muestras de semen y saliva que había encontrado y también que se habían comparado con las de Jasper y dieron negativo.

Andrew, se aria cargo de todas las cosas a partir de ahora, él no seria capaz de seguir adelante si no apoya a su hijo en estos momentos. Cuando quiso hablar con el muchacho al que su hijo había insultado ya no estaban allí se habían marchado.

Mando a uno de sus guardias para que fuera a poner la denuncia de violación y provocar un aborto contra Edward Cullen. Si él es el culpable las pagara caro.

Después que Jasper se encerrara los Cullen y Alcie se marcharon inmediatamente, Carlisle les pregunto si sabían algo al respecto de lo sucedido y ellos negaron rotundamente y alegaron que ni siquiera hablan con ellos.

Carlisle, estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que sucedió en el hospital no solo por su hijo y su ahijada sino por toda su familia, no importa lo bien que estén económicamente al parecer la familia de Jasper es muy poderosa y puede traerle miles de problemas. Al llegar a la casa Carlisle le conto a Esme lo ocurrido con los Swan guardándose lo de los Whitlock, no quería preocupar a su querida Esme.

Edward y Alice corrieron a la habitación de Rosalie, para evitar una charla con Carlisle, Rosalie estaba escuchando música de lo más de relajada.

- Rose, tenemos un problemón – dijo Alice de lo más de histérica.

- ¿Qué pasó? – contesto ella asustándose también.

- Isabella _estaba_ embarazada… - comenzó a decir Edward pero ella lo interrumpió, sin captar correctamente lo que él había dicho.

- Conque se las cagó la niñita de papá – contesto ella mordazmente burlándose de ella.

- Ojala fuera solo eso Rose, perdió al niño tenia dos meses – la cara de Rosalie se transformo – y a parte tu sabes que nosotros investigamos a Andrew y Anastasia Whitlock – ella asintió, pensando en como los iría a olvidar con tanto poder que tienen en toda Europa y gran parte de EEUU por sus productos tecnológicos y tener a la mano los mejores arquitectos del mundo, un poder que ella quería tener – pues resulta que en realidad si son los padres de Jasper – Rosalie se sorprendió todavía más, pensando que eso era imposible, ellos viven en Inglaterra – estaban hay en el hospital llegaron antes de que padrino saliera de turno y llegaron con un ejercito de guarda espaldas; eso por una parte también esta que le hicieron las pruebas para ver si fue violada y dieron positivo… - Alice fue interrumpida

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – comenzó a murmurar Edward asustado como niña, las chicas se lo quedaron viendo, para ver que decía, cuando no contesto, Alice hablo.

- Maldición Edward habla que pasa.

- Ella le debió decir algo a Jasper, mira que me acuso abiertamente y – tomo una profunda respiración – me olvide del condón y no me lo coloque. – termino diciendo algo avergonzado.

Las dos entraron en shock cuando Edward termino de decir eso, ahora si estaban perdidos. Esa noche ninguno de los tres podía dormir con lo que había sucedido, y recordando lo que hicieron por simples celos de una chica, al llegar la madrugada fue que se pudieron dormir.

Edward era el más afectado con la situación, por haber abusado de Isabella y ayudar a su hermana y a su mejor amiga a golpearla por no tener el amor o la mierda que sea de Jasper…

La denuncia en contra de Edward Cullen fue hecha, todos los trámites llevarían tiempo pero el Sr Whitlock movió a sus contactos para apresurar las cosas, terminaron por informarle que al día siguiente a primera hora el Sr Cullen seria arrestado, sin importar que fuera domingo.

Camyl no tenía los instrumentos necesarios ni las medicinas para tratar a Charlie y motorizar los avances de Bella, a demás ella necesita hacerse otros estudios para comprobar cual es el estado realmente y si se puede hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

Camyl hablo con Jasper para trasladarlos a New York para un mejor tratamiento y si no han mejorado en una semana habría que llevarlos a Inglaterra para el mejor de todos los tratamientos…

Andrew y Anastasia pasaron la noche en la casa que habían comprado, hablaron con Katlyn y ellas les explico muy detalladamente que todos los cambios positivos que había tenido Jaspes eran gracias a esa muchacha, los Whitlock se sintieron todavía más agradecidos a Bella, también les explico que Jasper no quería salir del hospital por nada del mundo.

Ellos decidieron que no solo por su hijo sino por ella aran todo lo posible para encerrar al o los culpables de que su hijo este viviendo una pesadilla nuevamente y haber destrozado a una pobre niña, matando a su nieto en el camino…

La prensa mundial se entero de los movimiento inesperado que realizaron los Whitlock asía los EEUU, pero no sabían donde estaban realmente…

A la mañana siguiente, todos en la casa Cullen estaban dormidos, cuando irrumpen en la casa, esta se lleno de policías, revisaron cuarto por cuarto de la primera planta. Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros en despertarse con el ruido, bajaron inmediatamente y vieron la gran cantidad de policías que se encontraban es su casa registrando todo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – grito Esme, nadie dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, el policía a cargo se acercó a ellos y les explico por qué estaban allí, ella no lo podía creer que su hijo hiciera algo como eso.

- Eso no puede ser, él es un joven tranquilo y no le aria daño a nadie. – Ella seguía negándose a creerlo.

Carlisle mientras tanto estaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ayer y cayo en cuenta que era domingo y era raro que las operaciones de arresto se realicen esos días, fue cuando se acordó de los Whitlock y que su hijo le había mentido al igual que su ahijada. Él policía le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Señores la denuncia esta puesta, y hay que llevarlo para que declare y es mejor que coopere o tendrá graves consecuencias – término por decir el oficial.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle salió inmediatamente corriendo por las escaleras, despertó a Rosalie y Alice en primer lugar para que sé preparen todos irían a la comisaria, al llegar al cuarto de Edward entro sin tocar, y lo despertó, él se sobre salto, no hay tiempo para ser amables en este momento.

- Vístete rápido – fue lo único que dijo y con ese tono Edward sabe que no tiene que replicar.

Carlisle estaba muy angustiado, si es verdad lo que lo acusan no hay nada que pudiera hacer.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle bajaron listo para salir, Esme ya se había cambiado, Edward y las chicas se sorprendieron por la cantidad de policías, llamaron a Edward, cuando se acercó a ellos lo esposaron y leyeron sus derechos, Alcie llamo a sus padres para que los encontraran el la estación de policía…

Jasper estaba tan deprimido con todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos dos días, a parte de tener a la mujer que más quiere en estado de coma, perdió un hijo que amaba por solo ser su hijo y de ella…

En la mañana del domingo los padres de Jasper llegaron temprano al hospital, el jefe Black había llamado a Andrew para informarle que Edward estaba detenido, cuando Jasper se entero soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero él tiene que ir a declarar para que todo se resuelva rápido.

Jasper le hablo a sus padres de trasladar a Bella y a Charlie a New York para tratarlos mejor, ellos estaban de acuerdo y decidieron correr con todos los gastos. Jasper no sabia como ponerse en contacto con la mamá de Bella y su padrastro, no tiene el apellido de ellos…

Mientras tanto en la comisaria, Edward decía que no tenía nada que ver que ellos simplemente estaban en el baile, que fue con Alice y Rosalie, por que Emmett el novio de su hermana no pudo ir, no trataban con ellos, Rosalie y Alice respaldaron a Edward en todo lo que dijo.

Casi al medio día Jasper llego a la jefatura con sus padres y un par de abogados, dio su declaración, Carlisle y Esme se sorprendieron que Jasper sea el hijo del gran empresario Andrew Whitlock dueño y director del imperio de arquitectura y nueva tecnología Whitlock. Jasper dijo de las muestra que se habían tomado tanto la de semen y la de la saliva encontrada en el cuerpo de Bella que había tomado la doctor Camyl Herrera, y lo que había susurrado, describió cada detalle de como la había encontrado, mientras lo hacia se le salieron las lagrimas.

A Edward se le pidió que diera una muestra de saliva para comparar el ADN, Edward se negaba rotundamente a dar cualquier muestra, así que seria necesario una orden judicial. Los Whitlock avisaron al Sr Black que se marcharían a New York por el tratamiento de Charlie y el obtener un mejor manejo del estado de Isabella. Al igual que llamaron a declarar a Ángela, Jessica y Ben, los cuales respaldaron la historia de Jasper y dijeron de las amenazas que le hacían constantemente a todos ellos.

Los Whitlock se fueron nuevamente para el hospital, allí Camyl les informo que el traslado estaría listo para las 21 horas, que llegarían los dos helicópteros ambulancias, todo marchaba bien Katlyn recogió todo lo necesario para Jasper, al igual que se le entrego la llave de la casa de Swan para que tomara unas cosas de Charlie y de Bella.

Carlisle comenzaba su turno a las quince treinta y no podía faltar ya había pedido permiso, pero por falta de personal hoy no podía faltar, él no sabia nada del traslado de los Swan al igual que nadie en el hospital lo sabia, cuando llego en el hospital todo estaba en movimiento, nadie más se había enterado de los problemas entre Edward y Jasper por lo cual estaba agradecido, los McCarty no estaban nada contentos con que acusaran a Edward por _algo que no cometió_, todos estaban preocupado.

Carlisle intento nuevamente revisar las historias de los Swan pero como la ultima vez no se lo permitieron, ni las enfermeras podían ver la historia ya que estaba en el cuarto, intento entrar al cuarto pero no pudo había dos guardia allí en la puerta, así paso toda la tarde, cerca de las veintiún horas se acercó nuevamente al cuarto de los Swan, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, a ambos los estaban alistando para un traslado, apenas estaban conectando los equipos portátiles para monitorizar las diferentes situaciones…

En ese momento él intento acercarse para saber a donde los trasladaban, pero Jasper se cruzo en su camino.

- Doctor Cullen, se le pidió amablemente que se mantenga alejado de ellos – le dijo mordazmente y con una voz que le causo escalofríos.

- Disculpa Jasper, pero él es mi amigo y esa que esta allí es su hija y necesito saber que están bien – le contesto Carlisle, Jasper prácticamente se rio en su cara.

- Esto ya no es asunto tuyo, tu hijo fue el culpable de que ambos estén en una cama de hospital, y te repito aléjate de ellos o atente a las consecuencias – le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y pudo ver el odio puro que había en ellos, ese no parecía en nada al muchacho amable que había traído varias veces a Isabella a urgencia por caerse y a su abuela para la revisión periódica, pensó Carlisle, en eso se dio cuenta de como estaba vestido, llevaba un traje azul oscuro con zapatos negros, al igual que su padre para nada parecía un joven de diecisiete años, se veía mayor, parecía un hombre de negocios.

Carlisle se quedo allí parado sin saber que hacer, vio como sacaron las dos camillas, las siguió de cerca para asegurarse de que todo estaría bien al menos hasta salir del hospital, al llegar a la azotea del hospital vio los cuatro helicópteros, el primero en despegar solo habían entrado los padres de Jasper y Katlyn, en los siguientes los guardias de seguridad y en el ultimo Jasper, Camyl y los Swan, ese seria un helicóptero ambulancia, pensó Carlisle, pues ese modelo no estaba disponible solo se habían presentado los prototipos, todos los helicópteros tienen el logo de la compañía Whitlock.

…oOo…

Había pasado una semana desde que viajaron a New York, Charlie se había despertado, y se vio muy confundido, resulta que el infarto le causo una lesión más grande de lo esperado, se sintió muy aturdido, menos mal y con él siempre se quedaba Katlyn.

- Oh! Charlie despertaste – dijo esta muy emocionada, al poco tiempo apareció Camyl para hacerle un seguimiento, Charlie no había dicho ni una palabra, al terminal Camyl, Jasper entro a la habitación

- Hola Charlie, como te sientes – le pregunto, aunque todavía se le notaba muy demacrado con toda la situación.

- Estoy bien Jasper, y ¿mi niña?, y ¿donde estoy? – pregunto él.

- Charlie antes de cualquier cosa tengo que hablar con usted acerca de varias cosas que no sabe. Solo espero que me perdone por no decírselo antes pero es que no podía.

- Muchacho habla ya que me estas preocupando.

- Bueno aquí va, Charlie Katlyn no es mi abuela ella ha sido mi nana desde que nací, soy hijo de Andrew y Anastasia Whitlock, ambos están vivos y ellos son dueños de una gran corporación y soy su único heredero, solo estaba en Forks por un castigo, pero me enamore de su hija, ella me cambio – hizo la pausa para ver el rostro de Charlie, él estaba bien mientras procesaba la información, hizo señas para que continuara – mi padre se esta haciendo cargo de la parte judicial de lo que le paso a Bella… Charlie no se como te lo vallas a tomar pero primero dime que es lo que recuerdas antes de desmallarte – lo cuestiono.

- Pues veras, me acurdo de todo, solo quiero saber como esta ella.

- Charlie, te dio un infarto.

- Ya me lo imaginaba…

- Charlie, demoraste una semana inconsciente – le dijo, el rosto de Charlie se veía preocupado – no hay demasiadas consecuencias pero debes cuidarte. Bella esta en la habitación contigua a esta, ella sigue en coma, su cerebro no se a recuperado del todo lo que le pasó y también esta la perdida de niño. – Jasper no pudo contener las lágrimas, Charlie prefirió no comentar nada de eso, pues sabe que seria duro perder a un hijo.

- Jasper, ¿Quién la ataco? – termino por preguntar

- Sé que te sentirás fatal por esto pero no le había dicho que Bella susurro antes de desmayarse, ella solo dijo "no Edward no" y al único que conocemos como Edward es él hijo de Carlisle Cullen, en estos momentos esta detenido y solo están esperando los resultados de las muestras de ADN para poder procesarlo, pues se había negado a cooperar y se tuvo que emitir una orden judicial para tomar las muestras. – Charlie asintió

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos en New York, y Charlie no se preocupe por nada mi familia se ara cargo de todo, Renée la mamá de Bella no sabe nada no me he podido comunicar con ella no sabia como contactarla ni teníamos su apellido para buscarla y en Forks no se sabe nada de lo que realmente ocurrió se hizo todo lo posible para ser discretos.

- Puedo verla, necesito verla y por la Renée no te preocupes ellas casi no hablan.

- Charlie, primero que todo tu puedes ver a Bella cuando quiera, y segundo necesitamos tu autorización para poder sacarla del país, hay que llevarla a Inglaterra allá todo será más fácil si es necesario y claro que tú también vienes.

Charlie no puso ningún pero para sacar a su hija del país, para que recibiera el mejor tratamiento y se sorprendió mucho con todo lo que le dijo Jasper, pero lo que más le dolía fue que el hijo de su mejor amigo le hiciera daño a su nena, a su razón de vivir, pero en su estado de salud no puede hacer mucho, pero se queda más tranquilo sabiendo que Jasper y su familia se aran cargo de todo lo ocurrido…

...oOo…

A pasado un mes y Bella nada que ha despertado, Charlie y Jasper están muy preocupados por su situación Camyl no ha visto ningún progreso en las actividades neuronales pero no se han atrevido a sacarla del país, en cuanto a Edward había sido declarado culpable, pero no a querido decir quienes eran las mujeres que lo acompañaban.

Jasper no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que su Bella, habían decidido trasladarla en una semana a Inglaterra para poder estar en casa, Charlie se iría con ellos, aunque él no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido a Renée pues prefería mantenerlo en secreto para no preocuparla…

Mientras tanto a Edward Cullen se le acuso de intento de homicidio, violación en primer grado y lo condenaron a treinta años de prisión, claro que con la ayuda de su padre logro que le concedieran derecho a la libertad condicional en unos seis años con buen comportamiento y trabajo interno, al parecer él se conformo con eso, no había nada que pudiera hacer por corregir esos errores, protegió a su hermana Rosalie y a Alice de ir a la cárcel, no las delato sabiendo que a ellas les iría peor que a él, por ser mujeres y no quería que ellas tuvieran esa mala experiencia…

La prensa mundial se había enterado de que lo Whitlock se encontraban en New York, entrando y saliendo de uno de los hospitales más importante en el área de neurología, lo habían publicado y tenían la intención de averiguar que estaba pasando pero no lo lograron, la familia Whitlock se encargo de eso…

Peter y Charlotte se enteraron de lo que le paso a su amigo y primo, no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a apoyarlo para que tenga fuerzas él y le pueda brindar a su amada...

_**Bella (POV)**_

No puedo recordar mucho de lo que me pasó, solo recuerdo el dolor, la angustia, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que realmente me paso para llegar a sentir todo lo que sentí, entonces todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro y me deje arrastrar por este…

Desde que caí inconsciente nunca me he sentido sola, él siempre ha estado a mi lado, siempre lo siento, sé que me habla pero no lo puedo entenderle, sé que él es una persona muy importante para mi, mi padre también a estado a mi lado pero se retira a descansar pero él no se va, no se aleja y siempre me esta susurrando palabras, palabras que me duelen no poderlas entender, lo que si siento es el dolor que sale de sus voz cada vez que pronuncia una palabra…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy así, así en la oscuridad, sé que es mucho tiempo pero no sé si son días, semanas, meses o años, lo que si sé es que no siento mis manos, no siento mis piernas, no siento ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo, solo quiero salir de este estado en el que me encuentro y recordar lo que me paso y saber quien pasa todo el tiempo conmigo…

El tiempo sigue pasando, y me han llegado recuerdos de lo que he vivido, de mi madre y Phil yendo de viaje y yo viajando a Forks; mi encuentro con los Cullen y McCarty, mi padre y el recuerdo de un chico de cabellos rubios hasta barbilla, algo loco a veces pero muy buena persona, sé que él es algo más que mi amigo pero no recuerdo su rostro o el color de sus ojos o su voz… Quiero recordarlo, sé que necesito recordarlo…

El tiempo sigue pasando y nada que puedo salir de la oscuridad en la que me encuentro no se si lo que han pasado son días, semanas, meses o años, no lo se, pero ahora si puedo escuchar lo que me susurran al oído, puedo escuchar a mi padre y a alguien más pero no se quien es…

Cuando comencé a entender lo que decían, mi padre siempre me dice: _nena, debes ser fuerte, vamos nena que te estamos esperando_, no se quienes me están esperando, sé que él no le abra dicho a mamá lo que paso, me imagino que debe ser la otra persona que me acompaña…

Y mi acompañante misterioso solo dice una y otra vez las mismas frases: _Bella, regresa a mi - te amo no me dejes - te necesito, regresa_, no sé porque pero esas palabras siempre me causan tanto dolor al escucharla, su voz todavía no la puedo reconocer, pero cada vez que la escucho viene a mi mente un joven rubio sin cara…

COMO DESEO RECORDAR Y SABER QUE ME PASO… NECESITO SABER QUE PASÓ…

El tiempo sigue y sigue pasando, la oscuridad que me rodea ha ido disminuyendo de poquito a poquito, ya sé quien es él chico de cabello rubio y buen cuerpo, él es Jasper, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo y mi amor que encontré en Forks cuando viaje… eso fue al principio pero todavía faltan más de cuatro meses que no logro recordar…

Mi padre seguía viniendo lo que creo que es todos los días, por un corto periodo de tiempo, al fin reconocí la voz de chico que siempre esta conmigo, es _mi Jazzy_, _mi Jazzy, mi Jazzy_, sí él es **mi Jazzy**, no pude evitar estar feliz mientras recordaba muchas de las cosas que compartimos, sé que él significa mucho más para mi, pero todavía no puedo recordarlo…

Y el tiempo sigue y sigue y sigue pasando, ya he acordado de todo, de la fiesta, de Edward, de Alice y de Rosalie; al igual que esa noche tenia una gran noticia que darle a Jazzy, estaba algo nerviosa por la noticia pero sé que él no me despreciaría y estaría muy feliz, él que si me preocupaba es mi papá que no se como tomaría la noticia _de ser abuelo, _cuando su hija de diecisiete años y su novio van a ser padres, ya tenia dos meses cuando paso la fiesta de fin de curso…

Edward se aprovechó de mí, mientras que Alice y Rosalie me insultaron a decir no más pero lo que más me dolió fue el golpe que ese ser despreciable me dio en el vientre…

Solo espero que mi bebe este bien…

Con todo lo que recordé la oscuridad se fue dispersando poco a poco, pude sentir que alguien tiene mi mano agarrada y hace suaves círculos en ella, hasta que…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Ha pasado más de un mes desde el incidente, mi hermosa Bella no ha despertado, no he dejado ni un momento el cuarto, si no es necesario, Camyl siempre esta pendiente de todo, mi nana esta pendiente de que coma, me arregle, llame a mis padres de vez en cuando y hable con ella, Charlie viene todos los días, ya esta más recuperado pero sigue viniendo para exámenes regularmente para controlar su estado, el infarto que sufrió dejo grandes daños que se han ido revelando poco a poco…

A Cullen lo habían sentenciado hace unos días, le dieron treinta años, claro que su padre movió algunas de sus influencias para que le dieran libertad condicional en pocos años, pero me asegurare de que no sea posible, y más por que no quiso decir quienes eran sus acompañantes, estoy 99.9 % seguro de que fueron su hermana y Alicia, pero no tengo pruebas, la única que sabe es mi Bella...

Peter y Charlotte vinieron hace unos días y no se han marchado, la presa mundial se ha enterado que la "gran" familia Whitlock estaba en New York entrando y saliendo de una clínica, lo que no sabían ni sabrán el por que… Mis padres regresaron ayer para ver lo del traslado de mi niña hermosa a Inglaterra.

Hoy Charlie no había venido, tenia una cita de control, como costumbre desde hace un mes tenia su mano entre las mías haciendo suaves círculos en ella, pero algo sucedió, ella me apretó mi mano, no lo podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ya la íbamos a llevar a Inglaterra y sucede esto, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara y ver que solo es mi imaginación, demore varios minutos viendo como tenia mi mano entre la de ella y todavía no la soltaba…

Al mirarla a la cara me sorprendí muchísimo, allí estaba ella mirándome con sus preciosos ojos marrones y con mucha emoción en ellos…

- Hola mi Jazzy - me dijo, creí que estaba soñando, esto era irreal, no pude evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas…

- Mi amor, estas bien, te amo Bella, no vuelvas a hacerme esto Bella, me muero – le dije, mientras la abrazaba, ella me devolvió el abrazo, pero se quejo. – ¿Qué pasó? – solo sonrió e hizo señas a las agujas que tenia en el brazo.

- Jazzy, ¿Dónde estamos y cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – me pregunto.

- Bella, cariño estamos en New York, y llevamos acá cerca de cuatro semanas – ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – Bella hay algo que te tengo que decir, solo espero que me per… – Ella me interrumpió.

- Jazzy, déjame decirte algo primero - asentí - Jazzy, si me han tenido aquí un mes, me imagino que ya saben de mi embarazo ¿verdad? – no puedo creer que ella lo supiera, asentí con la cabeza – esa noche te lo iba a decir, pero tenia miedo no de como reaccionarias tu con la noticia, sé que estarías más que feliz por que te lo hubiera dicho directamente, pero tenia mucho miedo de lo que te aria Charlie – ella realmente se preocupaba por mí, eso me lleno de alegría y de mucha tristeza, al saber que ya no tendríamos a ese pequeño o pequeña en nuestros brazos, al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi sufrimiento silencioso – Jazzy dime que nuestro bebé esta bien, por favor dilo – me decía con lagrimas en los ojos, la abrase nuevamente, no sabía como decírselo pero tenia que decírselo…

- Lo siento mi amor, pero perdimos a _nuestro bebé_, lo siento por no haber estado allí, lo siento – ella soltó el llanto, algo inconsolable, ambos estamos dolidos por la perdida de nuestro hijo, no pude más y llore con ella, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, ambos volteamos para ver a Charlie allí de pie con Camyl…

- Bella, estas bien, mi niña ya despertaste – le dijo mientras que se acercaba para abrazarla.

- Papá, perdí a mi hijo, por culpa de ellos papá – no dijo más nada, solo quedaron abrazados por un tiempo hasta que Camyl les dijo que la iba a revisar, ambos salimos del cuarto.

- Jasper, gracias por cuidar de ella, la verdad lamento lo de mi nieto, pues eso era ese angelito, Jasper te quiero pedir el favor de que alejes a mi hija de ellos llévatela lejos de aquí alza feliz – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, pero si eso es lo que quería ella así lo aria, asentí con la cabeza, no tenia palabras que pudieran expresar lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos…

Al rato salió Camyl del cuarto de Bella, nos dijo que todo estaba bien y que no la dejáramos sola que pude entrar en una depresión por la perdida del bebé, le dije a Charlie que le diría la verdad de quien soy realmente, solo espero que ella me entienda y me perdone por no haberle dicho quien soy realmente…

Camyl, mis padres, Peter y Charlotte me dijeron que esperara unos días para decirle, y así lo hice, ella cada vez estaba mejor, y de mejor animo; a todos nos dolía de hablar del bebé, en especia la nosotros dos, a nuestros diecisiete años enfrentamos lo pero que le puede pasar a una pareja, la perdida de un hijo…

Cuando llego el día de contarle estaba más que nervioso, y con miedo a que ella no me aceptara…

- Bella tengo que decirte algo…

_**Bella (POV)**_

Todo iba muy bien desde que me desperté del coma, me dolía hablar de mi bebé perdido, pero ellos van a sufrir lo mismo que estoy sufriendo en estos momentos, mi madre todavía no regresa de uno de sus viajes la he llamado y todo, pero no le he dicho lo que me paso ella no se tiene que enterar de lo que viví…

Jasper no me dejaba sola ni un momento, mi padre venia de visita todos los días, al igual Katlyn, también conocí a una prima de Jasper, Charlotte y a su esposo Peter, me cayeron muy bien y son muy divertidos, pero tengo la sensación que a Peter lo he visto en otro lado no le di mucha importancia, siempre hay personas que se parecen a otras; también esta la doctora Camyl, al pareceres muy amiga de Jasper y de su familia, se tratan muy bien y es muy dulce, a mi ella me trata como a una hija…

Estaba tan feliz, había pasado una semana desde que me desperté y no podía decir que nada podía salir mal, me entere que atraparon a Edward, pero no les dijo quien lo acompaño, solo espero salir de aquí pronto para denunciarla, tampoco le he dicho a Jasper que ellas estaban allí, pero creo que tiene sus sospechas…

Un miedo rondaba en mi mente, Jasper últimamente estaba muy extraño, pasaba nervioso y al perecer los demás sabían por que, pero ninguno de ellos me dijo nada, solo me miraban y bajaban la cabeza y decían _eso te lo dirá él, cuando este listo, pero no es nada malo_, era lo único que decían respecto al tema…

Hasta que llego un el día de decir todo…

- Bella tengo que decirte algo – comenzó a decir, se veía triste y contrariado, al igual que muy preocupado. Intente mostrarme lo más relajada posible, pero no importo él no me miraba a los ojos.

- Dime Jazzy, ¿Qué paso? – hasta yo misma me di cuenta del dolor que reflejaba mi voz, él por otra parte no se dio cuenta o lo estaba ignorando magníficamente…

- Bella cariño, no se si después que te diga esto me perdonaras – tomo una gran cantidad de aire antes de continuar, mientras que me preguntaba que puede ser tan malo para que no lo perdone – Bella, no sé que tanto sepas de las familias más importante de Inglaterra o de las familias más ricas del mundo – me lo quede mirando raro, a donde quería llegar con esto.

- No mucho, esas cosas no me importan, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? – le pregunte

- Bueno, hay una familia que es muy rica y es la segunda más rica del mundo en cuanto a empresas y esas cosas, esa familia solo tiene un hijo – no sabia por donde iba el cuento, pero lo deje que siguiera, necesito saber que es lo que le preocupa y lo tiene así de preocupado – él no era nada bueno, había perdido lo que él creía que era el amor de su vida, una chica llamada María, después de eso él, tomo drogas, despilfarro el dinero y andaba metido carreras clandestina, nada bueno – no se porque todas estas cosas me daban dolor sin saber de quien se trataba – una de sus últimas travesuras arruino la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amigo y su única prima, la que había estado para él cuando ocurrió lo de María – lo mire a sus ojos y se notaba la profunda tristeza que había en ellos – sus padres le dieron un ultimátum esta seria su ultima oportunidad, le quitaron sus tarjetas de crédito, la de debito, sus coches caros y su moto, que en esos momentos era lo que más quería sobre sus padres y sobre todo lo demás la velocidad era lo único que le ayudaba a olvida, a él lo mandaron al otro lado del mundo con su nana, ella se aria pasar por su abuela y él como era poco conocido en esa parte no tendría que ocultarse ni preocuparse, al principio no le gusto la idea, él lo acepto pensando que cuando terminara y fuera mayor de edad aria lo que quisiera, inicio el año en la preparatoria de Forks, en Washington, todos les hacían la vida imposible hasta que a mitad del año escolar llego ella, la chica que le mostraría como son las cosas realmente y que el dinero no importa para ser feliz, ella lo cambio para bien, él la ama sin importa que la ama más que nada, sus padres están muy agradecidos con la chica al igual que su prima y su mejor amigo – ahora lo que vi en sus ojos me dio mucho más miedo, era anhelo por alguien, eso me partió el corazón; lo que me dijo fue hermoso pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con nosotros, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi pregunta no formulada – Bella, ese chico del que te estoy hablando soy yo, soy hijo de Anastasia y Andrew Whitlock dueños del imperio de arquitectura y nueva tecnología Whitlock, y esa chica eres tu _mi_ Bella – _eres tú_, son las únicas palabras que puedo recordar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzaron a derramar, él se acercó a mí.

- Bella cariño, no llores, si no me quieres ver me vo… – no lo deje seguir

- Mira Jasper Whitlock, en que momento te he dicho que no te quiero ver, estas son lagrimas de felicidad, sabes por que – negó con la cabeza – por que me haz dicho que me amas y por qué sin saber te ayude a ser una mejor persona y estoy feliz por ti por haber podido cambiar. – Hice una pausa y tome una gran cantidad de aire - Te amo Jasper, _mi Jazzy_ – él me abrazo más, nos besamos hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta, no pude evitar sonrojarme…

No sabia quienes eran pero tenia la ligera impresión, el hombre de ojos azules y la mujer de ojos verdes, donde ambos tienen el cabello rubio, aunque de diferentes tonos… Ambos tenían una sonrisa que le llenaba los ojos y dando la impresión de querer salirse…

- Bella amor, ellos son mis padres, Anastasia y Andrew – me dijo Jazzy, con felicidad en la voz.

- Mucho gusto señor y señora Whitlock – les dije lo más educadamente posible e intentando ocultar mi sonrojo mirando hacia abajo. Alguien me tomo por la barbilla y la levanto para mirarlo a los ojos, sé que no era Jazzy, no me atrevo a mirar.

- Cariño, abra los ojos y no se avergüence – me dice una dulce voz de una mujer, al abrir los ojos me encuentro con dos piscinas verdes mirándome directamente a los ojos – cariño no se avergüence de lo que siente y hace con mi nene, y por favor no nos llames señores, para ti y tu padre solo somos Anastasia y Andrew tus suegros – me dice en una enorme sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza, y nos dimos un gran abrazo, pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de todo un poco y de lo felices que estaban con el cambio radical que Jasper tubo…

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Antes de salir del hospital, Bella le conto a toda su familia, si su familia, Katlyn, Camyl, sus suegros, su padre y el amor de su vida Jasper, lo que había pasado esa noche, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por ver que unas personas que tenían unos padres ejemplares se comportaran de esa manera solo por obtener algo tan simple a cambio…

Ese día todos los hombres de la familia estaban más que furiosos estaban que mataban y comían del muerto…

Entre todas ellas lograron tranquilizarlos para que no hicieran algo sin pensar y perjudicaran más a Bella, bajo eso no les quedo de otra que calmarse y prometieron no hacer nada loco para vengarse, solo que no permitirían que el bastardo de Edward saliera de la cárcel por más que lo intentara…

…oOo…

Al salir del hospital Camyl regreso a trabajo normal en la compañía, para el desarrollo de nuevas maquinas para implementar en la medicina y nuevos medicamentos, Katlyn viajo con Andrew y Anastasia a Londres para seguir a cargo de la casa, como su ama de llaves principal y poder ver a sus hijos, lo cual deseaba más que nada en le mundo, no importaba que estuvieran grandes y cada uno tuviera sus hijos, eran sus retoños y una parte de ella…

Jasper hablo con sus padres antes de irse para ver si Bella y Charlie se pueden ir a Londres a vivir como unos verdaderos Whitlock, sus padres estaban tan felices con que su hijo se los pidieran y aceptaron, sin ningún problema…

Charlie y Bella aceptaron la propuesta de irse a vivir a Londres, donde Charlie trabajara con Andrew y Anastasia en la empresa como jefe de seguridad, mientras que Bella terminaba los estudios junto con Jasper en un a de las preparatorias publicas para relacionarse con verdaderas personas como dijo Jasper…

…oOo…

Bella y Charlie fingieron su muerte con ayuda de los Whitlock, la única que se sintió realmente mal fue su madre Renée y su padrastro Phil; a ellos les dolió mucho dejar su vida pero necesitaban comenzar de nuevo desde cero en otro lugar…

Actualmente se llevaban el apellido McLarty y sus respectivos nombres, a Isabella y a Jasper ya no les gustaba el "Bella" como abreviatura de su nombre, por los malos recuerdos que eso le trae, así que comenzaron a llamarla solamente Issy…

…oOo…

Al terminar el instituto Jasper le propuso matrimonio a su Issy, ella gustosa acepto, todos estaban muy felices por ese compromiso, tanto que fue la noticia del año en todo el mundo, por ser el único heredero y el comprometerse tan jóvenes, y en cuanto a las carreras universitarias ambos (Jasper e Issy) estudiaron administración de empresa por gusto y por petición de Anastasia y Andrew, para que sean buenos empresarios y sepan como manejar todas y cada una de las empresas que componen al imperios Whitlock…

…oOo…

Al otro lado del mundo Emmett, sus padres y los Cullen se enteraron de la participación de Rosalie y Alice en lo que le ocurrió a Charlie y Bella, no las denunciaron por quererlas mucho, ellas mismas lo confesaron diciendo que estaban muy arrepentidas de lo sucedido, después de enterarse de la muerte de los susodichos.

Rosalie siendo siempre una perra de lo peor no le importo mucho lo que pensaran sus padres y el resto, Emmett la dejo cuando se dio cuenta de como es realmente, ella siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, y se caso con Royce King, un joven igual que ella, aunque ella solo lo quiere por la herencia que tendrá de sus padres.

Mientras tanto Alice no soporto que su madre le dijera lo que realmente es, más el sentimiento de culpa que la envergaba no solo por tratar a Bella su amiga de la infancia mal, sino a Jasper y arruinar su felicidad, pero lo que realmente la devasto fue el haber participado en la muerte de un niño que no alcanzo a nacer e involuntariamente en la muerte de Charlie una muy buena persona y gran amiga de sus padres y de los Cullen; ella se volvió completamente loca, y fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico para ver si mejoraba, pero desgraciadamente para sus padres ella no soporto el año, todas sus culpas la brumaban y se suicido.

Por otro lado Edward no ha podido conseguir la libertad condicional, los abogados de los Whitlock se encargan de ello…

...oOo…

Issy, no soporto perder a su madre, así que Jasper se comunico con ella invitándola a ella y a su esposo a visitar Londres con la promesa de ayudarle con su nuevo lanzamiento de sus diseños y patrocinar el equipo de Phil, ellos viajaron gustosos por tan importante contrato, cuando llegaron allá, se llevaron la mayor de las sorpresas, se encontraron con su hija Isabella, pues así Phil la consideraba desde que la conoció…

Issy le conto todo a su madre y a Phil, ambos reaccionaron de la misma manera que el resto de la familia cuando les conto, Issy les pidió que dejaran las cosas así que eso fue hace varios años y ya no vale la pena preocuparse de ellos…

Renée y Phil recuperaron a su hija y ganaron uno más, Anastasia, Andrew y Charlie estaban felices de que Issy se rencontrara con Renée, ellas estrecharon mucho más su relación, al igual que Anastasia y Renée…

Renée decidió mudarse a Londres definitivamente con Phil, donde ambos hicieron lo que más les gusta sin perderse de ser parte de la vida de Issy…

…oOo…

Han pasado más de diez años desde que Issy y Jasper se casaron al terminar su carrera, tienen a dos pequeñas niñas de ocho años, son gemelas, ambas tiene los ojos de Jasper, y el color y forma de cabellos de Issy, Adalia y Arabelle...

Tres años después que nacieran las gemelas nació Christopher que es la viva imagen de su abuelo Andrew y alguno que otro rasgo de su abuelo Charlie, los ojos azules con toques de marrón y el cabello rubio y rizado…

Renée y Phil son tan felices haciendo de abuelos y consintiendo en todo lo que pueden a sus tres nietos, si Phil los adopto como si fueran de su propia sangre, ayudando a llenar el vacío que dejaron sus otros abuelos…

Todos ellos son una familia feliz, aunque añoran la perdida de sus padres, amigos, ya que en un viaje de negocio donde viajaron Charlie, Andrew y Anastasia, el avión se accidento y los tres murieron, así que la compañía esta en manos de Jasper e Issy, que han sabido manejarla adecuadamente haciéndola todavía más conocida e importante de lo que era hace más de diez años, durante ese tiempo Renée decidió retirarse y dejar sus tiendas de ropa, calzado y maquillaje en manos de su hija y su nuero…

En cuanto a su vida personal no se podría decir que les falta algo, tienen tres hermosos niños y un amor que no ha disminuido con el pasar de los años…

_**…****Fin...**_

_**Espero les guste...**_


End file.
